1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to packer cups for use in a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Packer cups are often used to straddle a perforated zone in a wellbore and divert treating fluid into the formation behind the casing. Packer cups are commonly used because they are simple to install and do not require complex mechanisms or moving parts to position them in the wellbore. Packer cups seal the casing since they are constructed to provide a larger diameter than the casing into which they are placed, thereby providing a slight nominal radial interference with the well bore casing. This interference, “swabbing,” or “squeeze,” creates a seal to isolate a geologic zone of interest and thereby diverts the treating fluid introduced into the casing into the formation.
Packer cups were developed originally to swab wells to start a well production. In recent years, packer cups have been used in fracturing or treatment operations carried out on coiled tubing or drill pipe. Such operations may require higher pressures and may require multiple sets of packer cups or isolations across various individual zones. At such high pressures, the rubber portion of the packer cups may deteriorate and extrude in the direction of the pressures, thereby jeopardizing the seal with the casing. Accordingly, a need exists in the industry for a system of packer cups that are capable of withstanding the high differential pressures encountered during fracturing or treatment operations.